


Maldad. Caos. Jabón

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alguien está intentando culpar a Ziva de un delito que no ha cometido. A Tony solo se le ocurre un modo de salvarla y para ello necesita la ayuda de McGee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maldad. Caos. Jabón

—¿Sabías que todas las fórmulas de explosivos que salen en “El club de la lucha” están bien salvo por un ingrediente? Lo quitaron para que la gente normal no fuera por ahí haciendo bombas.  
—Apasionante—farfulló McGee mientras un grueso goterón de sudor le corría por la frente—. Y la gente normal no hace bombas, Tony.

Tony chasqueó la lengua y se llevó la mano al mentón para fingirse pensativo.

—Cierto, eso es cosa de terroristas, ciudadanos cabreados y agentes del NCIS desesperados.

McGee respiró hondo y, con un cuidado exquisito, desplazó lentamente la cápsula de mercurio para situarla donde el diagrama indicaba. Quién le mandaría a él prestarse a ayudar a Tony. Lo extraño era que teniendo ideas tan grandiosas siguiese vivo. Tal vez, pensó McGee, con un poco de (mala) suerte se acabaría la racha. Muy posiblemente saltarían ambos por los aires.

Culpar de todo a Tony tampoco era justo y lo sabía. Cable verde… cable verde… empalmado al azul. DiNozzo solo había tenido la idea loca que pretendía solucionar el entuerto, pero no se habrían metido en semejante berenjenal de no haber sido por Vance. ¿Dónde narices estaban las clemas? Menuda chapuza de trabajo. Así no iban a poder ayudar a Ziva en la vida. Si es que no la perdían por manipular explosivos sin tener ni la menor idea de cómo poner bombas.

El director quería estar a buenas con los nuevos mandos del FBI y les había regalado a Ziva para demostrarlo. No importaba que ya fuese ciudadana estadounidense y que no hiciese la guerra por su cuenta salvo con cabeza y motivos. Había dejado que se la llevasen acusada de colocar poco más que un maldito petardo con ínfulas en la puerta de una mezquita. El trasto no había explotado y, en teoría, lo remitía ella.

De nada había servido el Método Gibbs de persuasión ni tampoco el hecho de que Fornell tuviese tan claro como ellos que Ziva no tenía nada que ver en el asunto. Los de arriba habían insistido en interrogarla y Vance se había mostrado tan colaborador que frenar a Tony había sido toda una odisea. El pobre McGee creía haberlo logrado hasta que le preguntó por un modo seguro de buscar algo en Internet y no porque le temiese a la RIAA.

“El recetario anarquista”. Solo a Tony podía ocurrírsele algo así. Había tenido la brillante idea de fabricar otra bomba de características similares solo para demostrar la inocencia de Ziva. Era un plan descabellado que hacía aguas por todos lados y ambos lo sabían. McGee había intentado disuadirle pero, sin saber muy bien cómo, había terminado colándose junto a él a hurtadillas en el laboratorio de Abby a jugar con explosivos. Irónicamente, Abby se encontraba de vacaciones en Nueva York, visitando a un amigo que vivía en el barrio de Hell’s Kitchen. Al recordarlo McGee no sabía si reír o llorar.

—Vamos a saltar por los aires.  
—Si sigues con ese pulso de robar panderetas, desde luego, novato.

McGee soltó un bufido y se apartó del dispositivo a medio montar.

—¡Pues hazlo tú!

Respirando agitadamente, McGee retrocedió un par de pasos y miró el diagrama con el que construían su pequeña obra de arte. Tenía la sensación de que lo estaban haciendo todo mal. No le preocupaba que no fuese a estallar, llevaban guantes y tenían cuidado para que no cayesen pelos en la bomba. El problema era justo el opuesto.

—Oh, vamos, novato, tú eres el experto en bombas.

Patidifuso, McGee se quedó ligeramente boquiabierto y exclamó algo inarticulado.

—Solo te he dicho que en las fiestas del pueblo de mi abuela tiraba petardos.  
—Por eso, McGee—dijo Tony, dándole una palmadita en el hombro—. Tienes un lado salvaje inexplorado, hay que sacarlo a que le dé el aire de vez en cuando para que no se anquilose. Venga, que vas muy bien. Solo tienes que conectar el cable amarillo al…

Y se calló porque ni él lo tenía claro. McGee ladeó la cabeza como para entender mejor aquel croquis. Las puñeteras “recetas” estaban peor explicadas que si se las hubiera dictado la tía Rosemary. Siempre, siempre se equivocaba con los tiempos y cantidades. Sarah alguna vez había compartido con él sus sospechas de que lo hacía a propósito para que el resultado fuese incomible y así poder presumir de sus grandes dotes culinarias dejándoles a la altura del betún.

Solo que, en este caso, el menor error no supondría una simple nubecita de humo negro pero inofensivo surgiendo del horno.

—Al… ¿gris?

Tony se mordió el labio, copió su postura para entender el dibujo y terminó asintiendo.

—Al gris, sí, señor. ¿Ves como eres todo un terrorista en potencia, Timmy?

McGee tragó saliva y se pasó una mano por el pelo. No sabía cómo comunicarle a Tony que unir esos hilitos de cobre representaba el paso más delicado hasta el momento.

—El gris se me ha quedado por debajo, vas a tener que levantar la bomba para que pueda empalmarlos.  
—Pero…

McGee alzó las manos como para exculparse.

—No hay otro modo. Es eso o hacer las cosas por lo legal.  
—¡Ni hablar, novato! Verás qué bien nos queda.

Tan despacio como si fuera a cámara lenta, Tony se acercó a la mesa de trabajo y levantó el paquete. De no haber sido por la situación, McGee se dijo que le habría grabado para subir después el vídeo a Internet. Aunque quizá no era buena idea que medio mundo pudiese ver cómo un agente federal de los Estados Unidos dedicaba el tiempo libre a elaborar artefactos explosivos, por mucho que fuesen de pésima calidad y mínima potencia.

McGee respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse y se aproximó con la misma lentitud que Tony había empleado anteriormente. Se había encargado de pelar primorosamente los cables para que los finos hilillos de cobre pudiesen hacer contacto sin problemas. Para asegurarse de que no sucedería lo que con el artefacto de fabricación casera que supuestamente incriminaba a Ziva, tomó una clema para el empalme. Tony le había tachado de tiquismiquis, pero precisamente por un error así de estúpido había fallado la otra bomba. Tenían que asegurar.

—Ya sé que cuenta chistes malos, McGee, pero tampoco es para tomárselo tan a teta.

Al oír aquella voz femenina, ambos se quedaron paralizados tal y como estaban. Ziva acababa de entrar en el laboratorio con una sonrisa burlona y triunfante. La seguía Gibbs, que llevaba los ojos cargados de sorna aunque sus labios no la reflejasen.

—A pecho—dijo Tony para el cuello de su camisa—. Y esto no es lo que parece.

Ziva se acercó a ellos, examinó la bomba y asintió con un mohín.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Esto es una chapuza. Hasta un niño lo haría mejor.  
—Eres israelí, tu opinión no cuenta, novata—le gruñó Tony—. ¿Y qué narices estás haciendo aquí?

Gibbs y Ziva compartieron una mirada cómplice que Ziva aderezó con una risilla traviesa.

—Fue idea suya. Fornell necesitaba un señuelo.  
—Jefe…—murmuró McGee—¿Nos estás diciendo que…  
—Que hasta ese trasto de pega estaba mejor hecho que esto.  


—Ha sido idea suya.

Tony le echó una mirada furibunda. McGee se dijo que tenía que comprenderle, era mejor ser sincero con el jefe y exponerse lo mínimo a sus iras.

—Chivato—dijo Tony por lo bajo antes de mirar a Gibbs con una sonrisa de vendedor de teletienda—. Es por una buena causa, jefe. Además, te aseguro que…

Gibbs se les acercaba con intenciones muy claras. No llevaba la mano en alto, pero la colleja parecía inminente. Por si acaso, McGee decidió advertirle. Las consecuencias podían ser devastadoras si golpeaba a Tony, quien todavía sostenía la bomba.

—Jefe, lleva una cápsula de mercurio que…

¡Paf! Como para demostrar lo poco que le importaba, el jefe se empleó a conciencia esta vez. Hasta Ziva se encogió al escuchar el ensordecedor sonido de la mano de Gibbs impactando contra las nucas de ambos con brutalidad.

—Sé para lo que sirve, McGee. Pero el cable gris va con el rojo.


End file.
